


Carta al Príncipe Zuko.

by aleluya



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU Moderno I guess, Edad Moderna, Reforma Protestante reference, qué hice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleluya/pseuds/aleluya
Summary: Al Serenísimo y Excelentísimo Príncipe y Señor Zuko,Heredero a la Corona de la Nación del Fuego.Día 7: AU Moderno.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hispanic Week 2020





	Carta al Príncipe Zuko.

**Author's Note:**

> Me dicen "moderno" y solo puedo pensar en la Edad Moderna, pidoperdóm.  
> Tenía infinitas ganas de hacer esto c:  
> (Había un slash al lado, pero no sé si contaba dentro de lo mismo? así que hice más o menos lo que se me ocurrió.)

Al Serenísimo y Excelentísimo Príncipe y Señor Zuko, 

Heredero a la Corona de la Nación del Fuego.

El sonido de un martillo ha retumbado por las Cuatro Naciones, haciendo un llamado de atención a la Iglesia Católica y sus dirigentes. La venta de indulgencias, lo que ustedes llaman “la salvación”, no son más que patrañas para seguir engordando riquezas, o para financiar la construcción de aquello que usted ya sabe. Los pobres pagan para los ricos. La interpretación de la Biblia a conveniencia de los grandes es lamentable. ¿Es eso lo que realmente quiere Dios?

No podría estar más en contra de las acciones de esta supuesta Iglesia representativa del Señor. Es un hecho, que la Iglesia está llena de veneno, de ponzoña que debe ser sustraída de inmediato. En las 95 Tesis de Avatar Aang veo un cambio, una nueva y renovada Iglesia bajo los mandatos de Nuestro Señor. Sin embargo, he de decir que mis opiniones pueden diferir ligeramente con la doctrina de Aang. Eso no impide mi repudio hacia la Iglesia.

Espero, Su Excelencia, que la influencia que nuestra amistad tenga en usted, le haga abrir los ojos ante las acciones de su padre, que no hace más que dañar nuestra fe. Mas no espero de usted su renuncia a la Corona que por derecho de sangre le corresponde, aunque por derecho divino pudiéramos discutir. Podría afirmar con seguridad que mi estrecha amistad con usted ha cambiado su mentalidad y estaría usted dispuesto a ayudar al Avatar Aang a lograr la verdadera salvación de nuestros pueblos.

Que Dios lo guarde en su gloria.

Siempre suyo, 

Sokka de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

**Author's Note:**

> No pude publicar los otros día, pero definitivamente tenía que publicar esto, tengo todo un au de "Atla pero es la Reforma Protestante" donde Aang es Lutero y la Nación del Fuego maneja todo lo que es la Iglesia, o sea equis, pero me moría de ganas de hacer algo como esto.


End file.
